Never Land and VampiresOr Neverland
by Insert-evil-laugh-here
Summary: Salem lived with the lost boys of never land since she was 15. They go to santa carla in search of more kids to join them. But when terrible secerets are revealed Salem falls for one of the Pack members. Peter pan/lost boys
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Lost Boys Fiction and the Idea for this story just popped

**This is my first Lost Boys Fiction and the Idea for this story just popped. I hope you like it! Oh, I will update once or twice a week. This will be my main focus because I am taking a break from Twilight fan fiction. I love reviews and they make me update faster –hint hint - ******



Info on characters!!

Peter Pan:

Appearance:13

Pic link: us.movies1./movies./images/hv/photo/moviepix/universalpictures/peterpan/jeremysumpter/peterpan7.jpg

Leader of the neverland LostBoys

Slightly:

Appearance:12

Pic Link:

/peterpanmovie/slightly.JPG

smart mouth of the lostboys from neverland

Curly :

appearance:10

pic link: images./imgres?imgurl/peterpanmovie/slightly.JPG&imgrefurl/peterpanmovie/actors.htm&h230&w360&sz25&hlen&start2&usgMhA2DwqVH1SApYcRdxF-RF49vaM&tbnidtIKBZnOh-wqXM:&tbnh77&tbnw121&prev/images?qPeter+Pan+slightly+Movie+Pics&gbv2&hlen&saG&ieUTF-8

quiet

Nibs:

Appearance 12

Pic Link: images./imgres?imgurl/peterpanmovie/slightly.JPG&imgrefurl/peterpanmovie/actors.htm&h230&w360&sz25&hlen&start2&usgMhA2DwqVH1SApYcRdxF-RF49vaM&tbnidtIKBZnOh-wqXM:&tbnh77&tbnw121&prev/images?qPeter+Pan+slightly+Movie+Pics&gbv2&hlen&saG&ieUTF-8

the sensible neverland Lost Boy

Tootles:

Appearance :10

Pic Link: www.butterflies./images/c2tootles.jpg

second in command

Twins!!

gfx./stars/lpg.jpg

the adorable innocent ones

Salem:

Appearance:15

Pic Link:

/ARTISTES/44/44041.jpg

trouble maker of group

all the vamp lost boys are staying the same.

Salem POV:

We walked down a crowded boardwalk for once not getting stares as we passed people young and old, big and small. Why we are here I have no idea, but it has to be something big or else Peter wouldn't have made us come all the way Santa freaking Carla. Or Murder Capitol of the World. How pleasant, if you say it enough it has a ring to it, a very annoying and threatening ring. Peter stopped all of us as a biker gang passed looking at us with what seemed to be knowing glances before returning to smart assed 'I-am-better-than-you-and-you-know-it' look. I snorted out in laughter and Peter glared at me.

"What, they are so pathetic!" Slightly grinned slightly, he always got along the best with me.

"Did you not feel the aura of power coming off of them?"

"Apparently not. Oh well its not like we're seeing them again any way. Me and Slightly are going to head down to the comic book store."

"Be careful Salem, you were born around here and if someone recognizes you…"

"Peter, this place has so many missing people they won't even care."

"Hey, you never know."

"Right, I am more likely to see those pathetic biker guys." Peter mumbled some curse word under his breath and walked off with Nibs and Tootles.

"Salem can we come with you?" I looked at the Twins and nodded my head. They smiled and help my hand as we arrived in the Comic store. Where two thirteen year olds were waiting for us.

"It's not safe for a group of kids to be in Santa Carla alone." one of the weirdoes said. If there was anything to be afraid of, it's him. He was a first class nutcase.

"We can take care of ourselves; we have been living with each other a long time." One of them grew a hard expression on his face. Oooooo scary, not.

"You are a Blood sucker! I knew it!"

"ummm…. no, I hate blood and the sun really doesn't bother me. So bye." I rushed out of the store grabbing slightly and the twins and dragging them into a video store.

"Salem, I really wanted that vampire comic! It was full of blood and guts… and girls."

"Oh well, those guys were crazy so just look at movies please."

"Fine. But you owe us." The twins attempted to look angry, but turned out looking cute as ever.

"Okay I owe you now scotch I have to watch out for any threats." as I finished talking the same group of bikers walked in. Only now did I feel the powerful aura that seemed to radiate off of them. They were definitely considered a threat.

"Hey! Paul look, it's that girl who thought we're pathetic."

"Really? Well it seems you do have a chance of getting caught tonight seeing as you saw 'the pathetic biker guys again.'" They broke out laughing but quickly regained composure as I stared them down with my most evil glare.

"Do you have a problem ass holes? Cause I really am looking to kick a fag ass tonight."

"Um, who said there was a problem, Marko did you?"

"No, Dwayne did you start a problem?" a curly haired seven teenish looking guy asked.

Nope. Da-"

"I thought I told you not to come in here any more David?"

"And?"

"Get out, now."

"See you later princess."

"I doubt it."

"Sure." They walked out of the store and smiled. I thought I would never see them again. I could never even know how wrong I was.

**A/N: SOOOOOOO? Did you like it? It's kind of short but the chapters will get bigger soon. Review or get eaten by my vampire cookie.:)**


	2. You Got a Damn Book Named After You?

Yay I got a review

**Yay I got a review! I am bored so I am making the next chapter. I seriously need a life… or to do my homework******

Slightly POV

I watched as Salem back talked all of those biker guys who seemed to be hiding something big. I guess I should tell Peter but first I think I will go be the cause of some trouble.

"Hey Salem I think I am going to go on that carousel thingy over there 'Kay?"

"Fine but be back as soon as that ride is over okay?" I looked at the ride and then at Salem.

"Sure, sure." I ran through the crowd of runaways and adults- the thought made me cringe- to the carousel. I sat on a black horse and waited for Salem to leave with the twins. I heard laughter behind me so I turned around and saw a fight breaking out between the weird blonde biker guy and some really hot girl's boyfriend. One kid with long curly blonde hair noticed me and tapped his friends shoulder. I was feeling really uncomfortable with their stares so I ran off the carousel, not caring if Salem was watching me. I heard four pair of foot steps slowly follow behind me as I scanned the boardwalk for something interesting. After a half an hour with no luck what so ever and the foot steps following me I looked for Salem or Peter. I was getting really nervous when I couldn't find them. I turned around and walked into the biker gang smiling at me.

"Are you lost kid?"

"Possibly, but you would know since you followed me here. I may be a kid but I ain't stupid so don't take me for your average eleven year old Kay? Bye now, I have to find Salem." The bikers looked stunned at my braveness. I can't wait till I brag to Curly about this!

"Hey! Who said we would let you go anywhere?"

"I did"

"Look kid, we know that you and your friends are all alone so we just want to take that girl of yours off your hands got it?"  
"I suggest you stay the hell away from him." I turned around to see Peter in a black trench coat and jeans. I laughed so hard! "Slightly! What's your problem?"

"Dude! You look like this guy!" I pointed to the platinum blonde guy.

"Good thing I am nothing like him or you guys would be in big trouble." Platinum blonde guy smiled evilly and walked away with his group.

"You seen Salem?"

"Yeah she right next to me smart ass." I turned too see Salem cracking up at Peters clothes.

"Hey Pete? I think we should be heading back to Never Land right?"  
"Wrong. We are looking for some new kids to come with us."

"Well where the hell are we supposed to stay?" I piped up

"Umm… forest?"

"Fine. Let's go. Bye the way Curly did you see how I acted in front of those biker guys? I am so bad ass!"

Salem POV

'_We just want to take that girl of yours off your hands'_

The line kept repeating itself in my mind the whole way into the forest. What did those guys want with me? I hope they are not psychopaths…

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" I looked at Peter who turned around staring at the sky.

"No, but I think we should check it out just in case."

"Right. Go fly up and see what you can find." I floated up in the air and scanned the area and saw four distant figures coming at us fast.

"Guys! Fly up here! You have to see this!" Peter came up first, followed by Slightly, the twins, tootles, and Curly.

"What is that?"

"More like who? They look like those freaking biker guys from today that kept showing up." The four figures stopped in front of us and looked stunned. "So…. this is awkward. What are you guys? Some kind of toy Hook used to try and kill us again?"

"No. Who the hell is hook? "

"Isn't he the guy from the book Peter Pan?" A brown haired guy said. I never noticed him before.

"You have a book named after you?! What the hell were you thinking? Expose us all will you?"  
"How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"Well, considering the fact you had that Wendy girl who is now a middle aged woman that is an author!"

"She is not middle aged!"

"Yeah, so what? 50 isn't middle aged?" Peter was furious with me and I had a feeling that some big shits going down soon. This won't end well.

**A/N: its short but I have to do my math homework so yeah. I am not updating till l I get two more reviews!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Plot:

**Sorry the original chapter three was reeeeeeaaaaallllllyyyyyyy weird and went way off plot so I am replacing it. Soooo…..Chapter 3 never happened. I was brain dead when I wrote it and posted it. Sorry, here is the new one, woohoo! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys or Peter Pan. If I did, I would be filthy stinking rich and I would have made my dentist make me vampire fangs for my teeth.**

Salem Pov:

'"_Well, considering the fact you had that Wendy girl who is now a middle aged woman that is an author!"_

"_She is not middle aged!"_

"_Yeah, so what? 50 isn't middle aged?" Peter was furious with me and I had a feeling that some big shits going down soon. This won't end well._

"_I'm_ sorry to interrupt your little fight but me and my boys are kind of hungry." Smart-ass blonde guy said rather machosticaly. His Friends smiled and looked at each other, laughed evilly, and turned their heads slowly and deliberately towards me, any sign of laughter evading their face, they only looked hungry and I had a feeling it wasn't for food.

"Ummmmm….maybe we should go. Right peter?" I asked, my teeth clenched tightly. Peter promptly nodded his head once, eager to get out of here no matter how cute they are.

"Yeah, so bye. Too bad we couldn't stay longer but hey, maybe we'll catch you around." I turned around quickly, trying to dodge the glares that seemed to seep through my back, trying to dodge the fact that I knew this was not over, trying to dodge the fact that I possibly will not be getting out of here alive.

"Leaving so soon?" Creepy smart-ass blonde dude asked before his handsome figures changed into something demonic. His face became distorted and his cheeks became muscular. His eyes turned a dangerous amber that looked into my mind giving me no privacy or security what so ever. However, his teeth were hauntingly spooky. They grew into those of a…..vampire! They were large, yellow, pointy, and grew down to his chin in a matter of seconds. His friend's features soon echoed his, each having their own form of the monster that they had become. He slowly closed in the space between me and Peter making each inch that he flew seem creepy, like those little girls that end up being ghosts that want to kill people in horror movies, I could even recognize the gleam in his, rabid, evil, and killing eyes. We backed up, helpless and afraid of what might happen next.

"Psst! Peter, get the twins, curly, slightly, and Nibs out of here!" I whispered quickly. Peter nodded sharply and smiled. "On three. One, Two, THREE! GO GO GO!" Peter moved into action swooping down to the green ground below running with the boys, leaving me here alone to face…Vampires.

"You can't get away that easily Salem." Creepy smart-ass blonde guy that wants to kill me whispered.

"I wasn't expecting to. Bring it on assholes." I narrowed my eyes and stared into his screaming bright amber orbs. My head tilted forward in an imitating gesture, and I was ready to kick some major ass.

"You won't get out alive you know."

"If I am dying here At least I know I am protecting my family. Plus if I'm going down you're sure as hell going with me." They advanced quickly, circling me in their ring of death, they seemed so sure that they had me and I seemed so sure that they were wrong. I lowered in the air, dropping like a bullet, and evading their trap. They looked mortified that someone was smart enough to evade their pathetic circle. I acted quickly then, going after the obvious leader of the group. Creepy smart-ass blonde guy that wants to kill me. I flew at warp speed straight for his gut. I kept getting faster, convinced nothing could stop me.Until…

"SALEM! HELP!" I was thrown off balance and landed on a grassy plain completely at mercy to the vampires that were so going to kill me.

12121212121212

Hope you guys think that was better than the original! Review!


End file.
